missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
MGSO International 2010
MGSO International 2010, the 5th MGSO International pageant, was held at the Sichuan Province Gymnasium in Chengdu, China on November 7, 2010. Etsuko Kanagae of Japan was crowned MGSO International 2010 by outgoing titleholder, Sona Skoncova from Slovakia. Etsuko is 1.68 m, she won the title at aged 23. Result 2010 Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Performance *Africa: Anais Veerapatren of Mauritius placed 10th *Americas: Elizabeth Mosquera of Venezuela placed 2nd *Asia-Pacific: Etsuko Kanagae of Japan placed 1st *Caribbeans: Aideliz Hidalgo of Puerto Rico placed 17th *Northern Europe: Cecilia Ragnarsson of Sweden placed 4th *Southern Europe: Maria Tsagkaraki of Greece placed 6th Miss Grand Slam Continental Face Nominees ::The most beautiful girls in each continent, each region will send one girl to compete the coveted title "Goddess Face" in the grand final." Contestants Perfomance in Miss Grand Slam ::Only those who made a top 15 placements or won any special awards would be listed ''. 2010 Performance Top 5 *MGSO International 2010, Etsuko Kanagae from Japan placed '''51th'. *1st Runner-up, Elizabeth Mosquera from Venezuela, finished as 28th. *2nd Runner-up, Gabriela Palacio (Mexico), finished as 67th. *3rd Runner-up, Cecilia Ragnarsson (Sweden), won "Queen of Scandinavia" and placed 49th. *4th Runner-up, Neha Hinge (India), finished as 38th. Top 20 *None of them got a top 15 placement in this year's Miss Grand Slam. Contestants Perfomance in Miss International *MGSO International 2010 (Japan): 3rd runner-up, Miss Elegance *1st Runner-up (Venezuela): Miss International 2010 *2nd Runner-up (Mexico): Miss Photogenic *4th Runner-up (India): 4th runner-up Top 10 *Thailand: 1st Runner-up *Brazil: Best National Costume *Peru: Top 15 *Mauritius: Miss Goodwill Ambassador Top 20 *France: Top 15 *Puerto Rico: Top 15 *Serbia: Top 15 *Philippines: Top 15, Miss Talent, Miss Expressive Historical significance *'Japan' finally claim her first crown after the longest streak of placements from 2006 to 2010, with one 3rd runner-up, two 2nd runner ups, one 1st runner up and one winner, made her the most successful country in MGSO International. *Countries that placed in the top 20 the previous year were Colombia (from 7th to 19th), Czech Republic (from 15th to 15th), France (from 20th to 14th), India (from 4th to 5th), Japan (from 3rd to 1st), Slovakia (from 1st to 11th), Mexico (from 2nd to 3rd), Thailand (from 5th to 7th). *'Greece' placed her highest ever (6th) in the pageant. *'France' placed her highest ever (14th) in the pageant. *'Czech Republic' placed 15th for the second consecutive time. *'India', Japan placed for the fifth consecutive time. *'Thailand' placed for the third consecutive time. *'Colombia', Czech Republic, France, Mexico, Slovakia placed for the second consecutive time. *'Serbia' last placed in 2006 as Serbia & Montenegro. *'Greece', Poland last placed in 2007. *'Brazil', Philippines, Puerto Rico, Venezuela last placed in 2008. *'Belgium', Kenya, Mauritius, Peru, Serbia, Sweden placed for the first time in the 5 year history of the pageant. *Coincidentally Americas countries placed as 1st runner up, Asia-Pacific countries placed as 4th runner up, while Southern European countries placed as 18th for the third consecutive time. *Northern European delegates dominated the top 20 for the second consecutive time with 6 placements. Gallery Mi10hotpicks.PNG|MGSO International 2010 Top 20